Una noche de tormenta
by Esteicy
Summary: ¿Puede un androide sentir amor? Esa es una buena pregunta, quizás esa pequeña visitante nocturna ayude a Visión a decidir la respuesta. Bendita sea la tormenta.


**Hola gente de FF un gusto saludarlos nwn Esta es la segundo historia que subo a esta pagina y la primera que pertenece a los Vengadores. La verdad no estaba en mis planes hacer un fic así pero la idea se me vino un día y se me hizo demasiado hermoso como para no darle vida. Amo con todo mi corazón a esta pareja, se me hace muy adorable tal como la plasme en este fic, así que si tienes problemas de diabetes no es recomendable(? xD Como sea, espero que les guste tanto como a mi y ojalá que se escriban más fics de este encantador par.**

Algunos pensarían que Visión no necesitaba dormir, después de todo era un androide de gran poder que albergaba en su frente una gema mística...pero aun así a él le gustaba dormir, era un descanso merecido para su cuerpo y su mente.

En esos momentos él se encontraba en su habitación en la base de los Avengers, la noche ya había llegado hace tiempo, según el reloj digital de su cuarto eran las 23:34, y junto con ella una fuerte y tempestuosa tormenta. Para el androide eso no era un problema, los truenos y relámpagos no eran capaces de distraerlo de su interesante lectura para antes de dormir, una hermosa obra que Visión devoraba con los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa leve de satisfacción que lo hacía lucir bastante humano.

La verdad él era más humano de lo que podrían muchos pensar, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con sus compañeros, tenía sentido del humor, era observador y analítico, también le gustaba charlar y dar consejos, y además también podía sentirse nervioso, alegre y ensimismado al mismo tiempo...lo sabía, porque así se ponía cuando ella lo miraba.

Wanda Maximoff era su nombre, Bruja escarlata su apodo...era una joven que lo había fascinado desde el primer momento que la vio ¿por qué? Porque era la criatura más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese visto, aun cuando Visión había visto muchas cosas hermosas, como un cálido atardecer, un arcoíris de múltiples colores, flores encantadoras en su mejor momento, un bosque vital siendo acariciado por la brisa del viento, el mar esplendoroso siendo mecido por las corrientes caprichosas del aire, y a pesar de que todo eso era sin lugar a dudas hermoso...nada estaba a la altura de ella, de Wanda.

Le gustaba estar a su lado, su voz marcada por un leve acento le parecía melodiosa y sus sonrisas fugaces pero sinceras lo hacían sentir reconfortado, a su vez él trataba de mantenerla tranquila cuando se sintiese alterada, darle seguridad si sentía miedo y tomarle la mano con suavidad...cuando se sintiera sola.

Una vez le preguntó a Natasha sobre esos sentimientos y ella riendo le dijo que esos eran síntomas claros del Amor ¿Amor? Eso en verdad no se lo esperaba, era capaz de sentir muchas cosas...pero amor...no estaba seguro.

―Visión...―escuchó aquella voz que tanto conocía llamarlo desde la puerta y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con una escena encantadora.

Allí estaba ella con su figura menuda, con su piel pálida como la luz pura del sol en una mañana de invierno, con sus cabellos castaño y ondulados cayendo como cascadas alrededor de su agraciado rostro, su cuerpo era envuelto por un delicado camisón de seda rosa que dibujaba con respetuosa suavidad su figura de mujer joven, para cubrirse del frío se había colocado un suéter rosado oscuro que dejaba medio abierto permitiendo ver parte de su pecho cubierto pudorosamente por la tela de su ropa de noche, sus grandes ojos marrones alternaban entre el hombre y el piso mientras parpadeaban con rastros de vergüenza, y para volver aún más adorable la imagen sus mejillas se hallaban coloreadas de un suave color rojizo.

― ¿Qué ocurre Wanda? ―preguntó él con su voz calmada y solemne mientras esbozaba una sonrisa buscando calmar a la chica.

―Es que...yo...―levantó la mirada mientras se retorcía levemente las manos―Quería preguntarte si puedo...dormir aquí, contigo―terminó por preguntar sorprendiendo al contrario, aunque este logró disimularlo bien.

En esos momentos Visión agradeció estar hecho de un material sintético y de color rojo, porque de otra manera de seguro su rostro se hubiese puesto tan rojo como el de Wanda.

― ¿A qué viene esa petición? ―preguntó con algo de curiosidad mientras dejaba su libro a un lado y se sentaba en la cama, mirándola con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes.

―Es que…desde que era niña, las tormentas me han dado mucho miedo…―empezó a relatar mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba al lado del androide―…y cada vez que me sentía asustada yo iba al cuarto de Pietro y le pedía que durmiéramos juntos, de esa forma me sentía segura y tranquila…―al decir eso una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labio, despertada por un recuerdo agradable―Pero…ahora él ya no está para reconfortarme y decirme que todo pasará en la mañana…―dijo con la voz algo quebrada y Visión pudo sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho debido a esto.

―Entiendo…―susurró alcanzando su mano con algo de timidez, dejando que la chica se acostumbrara al tacto aun cuando ya se habían tomado de la mano otras veces.

―Por eso quería saber si podía dormir aquí…tú me haces sentir reconfortada, Visión―Le confesó dedicándole una sonrisa dulce que él no pudo evitar corresponder.

―Claro que puedes, Wanda―Le dijo con amabilidad mientras ella sonreía agradecida y lentamente ambos se acomodaron en la cama, él recostado mirando al techo y ella acurrucada en su pecho, de esta manera él podía sentir el aroma embriagador de su cabello mientras ella se sentía segura al ser rodeada por un brazo fuerte y delicado.

―Buenas noches, Visión―susurró ella haciendo que una manta cubriera el cuerpo de ambos, y luego cerró los ojos respirando calmadamente.

―Buenas noches, Wanda―Respondió él mientras hacía que las luces del cuarto bajaran.

El androide se quedó mirando a la chica durante un largo rato mientras agradecía a la tormenta por haber llegado, luego cerró los ojos deseando con toda el alma que hubiera más noches de tormenta en el futuro.

Definitivamente esa bella joven lo hacía sentir algo…quizás ese algo fuese amor.


End file.
